Pocky Game
by Lyddel
Summary: Yamato sabía que Taka dejaría de respirar antes que negarse a un reto, así que, prefirió correr el riesgo en lugar de dejarse vencer sin, al menos, intentarlo. 14.o2 fic.


**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Takeru/Taka  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.  
**Advertencias:** clichés, chocolates y cosas del 14 de febrero.  
**Notas:** Meh, por alguna razón, mi cerebro decidió que era mejor idea escribir esto que continuar con los drabbles es21/rotg. La verdad había tenido esta idea molestándome por un rato y decidí adaptarla para el día de san valentín y hacer una cosa super fluff y cursi c:

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Pocky Game**

La alarma de su reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, con una tonada suave y agradable pero con la suficiente potencia para lograr despertar al chico de largo cabello blanco que estiró el brazo sobre la cama para apagar el aparatito.

Se dio la vuelta quedando acostado completamente boca arriba, mirando el pálido techo encima de él como si fuera la postal más maravillosa del mundo. Después de unos minutos y de convencerse de que el techo no iba a cambiar por más que se empeñara en mirarlo se enderezó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Caminó directo al cuarto de baño para ducharse, para despegar el aroma de las sábanas de su cuerpo y que el remanente de sueño se fuera al drenaje por la coladera junto con el agua que lo limpiaba.

Se vistió con el uniforme, tal y como lo hacía del diario, solamente dejó la corbata y el saco para el final, y se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta detrás de la cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre en la cocina, quien se encontraba leyendo un periódico junto a su inseparable taza de café con leche y una ración de fruta.

—Buenos días —saludó su padre mirando al muchacho llenarse una taza roja de la cafetera.  
—Buenos días.

Taka sacó del refrigerador la fruta que comería como desayuno y tomó asiento frente a su padre, dándole un sorbo a su café. Desde que podía recordar, lo primero que probaba cada mañana era café negro sin azúcar ni leche.

Masaru dejó el periódico a un lado para poder mirar de frente a su hijo. Preguntándole animadamente sobre la escuela y el equipo de fútbol. De cierta manera, a Taka le agradaba que alguien se mantuviera al tanto de él con sincero interés y no por obligación.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a emitir un sonido repetitivo mientras vibraba desde el interior de la bolsa del pantalón. Había recibido un mensaje.

"¿Podemos hablar antes de clases?"

El número era desconocido, otra persona habría pensado que el remitente había cometido un error al teclear los números, sin embargo no era la primera vez que Taka recibía un mensaje como aquél.

De cuando en cuando, algún miembro del equipo de americano recibía mensajes o llamadas de personas interesadas en unirse al club. Todos menos Karin, quien tuvo que cambiar su número después de que algunos chicos usaran al equipo como pretexto para intentar salir con la rubia y que Aquiles reclamara por el asunto, ahora ese número telefónico debía ser el secreto mejor guardado de los Teikoku Alexanders.

No se molestó en contestar ni en pedir más señas, pero si a salir un poco más temprano para hablar con el posible aspirante.

Terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy? —la pregunta no le sorprendió, tal vez incluso estaba esperándola, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.  
—No —la respuesta había sido seria y seca, sin sonar grosero.

El mayor sonrió relajando las cejas en un gesto que oscilaba entre el orgullo y la resignación, sentimientos que a decir verdad, era muy complicado hacer colisionar. Por un momento pensó que la respuesta podía ser diferente a la de los últimos años. Pero luego recordó que hablaba con su hijo, al que había criado como un feroz depredador, uno demasiado correcto para preocuparse por banalidades.

Subió para lavarse a los dientes y terminó de alistarse. Se anudó la corbata dorada alrededor del cuello y se puso el saco del uniforme.

Salió de su casa despidiéndose de su padre y se dirigió a la escuela.

Se quedó un rato en la reja de entrada del instituto. La gente iba y venía, muchas ni siquiera se dirigían a Teikoku, había llegado suficientemente temprano para eso, nadie parecía haber quedado con él.

Su móvil volvió a sonar.

"Mejor después de las prácticas, ¿sí?"

Algún imprevisto, tal vez se le había hecho tarde. Podían haber pasado una infinidad de cosas así que Taka se limitó a aceptar la nueva invitación y regresar el teléfono a su lugar.

Cuando dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar de una vez a la escuela una voz conocida lo llamó por su nombre. Tenma se acercaba a la entrada sonriente y lo saludó en cuanto estuvo más cerca del receptor.

Entró a su clase y para su suerte el tiempo pasó corriendo como sólo lo hace cuando no quieres volver a casa por alguna razón.

En cuanto se vieron libres algunas chicas no perdieron la oportunidad de atacar y dejar en su escritorio un montón de cajas color rojo y rosa. A decir verdad, a Taka le era indiferente recibir o no dulces el catorce de febrero, pero se limitaba a aceptar todo con un asentimiento.

Ni siquiera le gustaban los dulces, y ni una sola de ellas se había detenido a considerarlo.

Algún tipo de alquimia logró transformar los minutos en segundos y la hora del entrenamiento se acercó a él como un lobo hambriento con las fauces abiertas.

Ya estaba todo el equipo en los vestidores, se cambió el uniforme de la escuela por el del equipo de fútbol y comenzó la práctica.

Transcurrió bajo el sol, en la cancha de la escuela, sin imprevistos, tal y como sucedía del diario desde el día en que Taka se unió a Teikoku. Jamás entendería por qué la gente hacía tanto alboroto por el llamado día del amor y la amistad, era un día como cualquier otro, para ser sinceros. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente y la espalda, sus pulmones se sentían pesados y sus piernas hormigueaban. Todo normal.

La práctica terminó. Después de ducharse y cambiarse de nuevo, Taka caminó hasta su casillero para recoger algunos libros, resignado ya a que no había nadie que pareciera haberle mandado un mensaje por la mañana.

El receptor se quedó mirando con semblante serio el interior de su casillero, con montones de cajitas apiladas una sobre otra. ¿Qué iba a hacer con todo aquello? Muchas personas se quedarían sin recibir nada el 14 de marzo, pensó para él mismo, en años pasados eso le hizo sentir un poquito de culpabilidad o algo semejante. Suspiró, seguramente todo se lo terminarían comiendo entre Takeru y su papá, como otros años.

—¡Taka! —y, hablando del rey de roma, era la voz de Yamato quien lo llamaba —, que bueno que te encontré, creí que ya te habías ido —sonreía.

Taka levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres, Takeru?  
—Hablar contigo, te lo dije por la mañana.

El peliblanco lo miró seriamente durante unos instantes, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Y... no usaste tu celular, ¿cómo por qué?  
—No sé qué le sucedió, no he podido encenderlo desde ayer.  
—Oh, y supusiste que simplemente adivinaría que eras tú —había algo de sarcástico en su tono de voz.  
—¡Lo siento, Taka! —sarcasmo más remarcado.  
—De cualquier manera ibas a verme en algún momento del día, ¿era tan importante...  
—Lo es —Takeru lo interrumpió.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

—Muy bien, entonces... habla.  
—Te he traído algo —dijo Yamato mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

Taka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era normal que las chicas les dieran algo a sus amigos también, Karin lo había abrazado por la mañana, pero él...

—¿Por qué?  
—Porque sí —fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, Taka sabía que no obtendría nada mejor que eso.

Takeru por fin dio por terminada su pequeña búsqueda, sacó una caja de pocky de chocolate y la presentó ante Taka como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Takeru, no me gustan los dulces —estaba comenzando a irritarse, en serio, el resto del mundo no lo conocía, bien, pero Yamato sí, ¡Él sí lo sabía!  
—¡Por favor, Taka, a todo el mundo le gustan los pocky! —se defendió el castaño, no le iban a rechazar su chocolate del Día de San Valentín, nadie le hacía eso a Yamato Takeru.

El peliblanco se giró, pasando de él por completo y comenzando a caminar, ni él sabía hacia dónde pero se estaba alejando de Takeru, eso era lo que importaba.

Excepto, tal vez, Honjou Taka.

Yamato se mordió el labio, intentando pensar en algo antes de que Taka se alejara todavía más de él. Una idea llegó a su cabeza, probablemente no era la mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero en ese momento, era mejor que nada.

—¡Espera! —gritó Takeru.

Taka se detuvo, dio media vuelta y miró directo hacía sus ojos ámbar con una expresión que claramente decía "tienes 3 segundos para decir lo que sea que vayas a decir".

—Tengo una idea, juguemos un juego —comenzó Takeru —, si tú ganas, me quedo con los chocolates, si yo gano, te los llevas tú.

Takeru estaba usando el instinto competitivo de Taka para manipularlo a su favor, no iba dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente, no se iba a escapar del emperador.

Taka estaba plenamente consciente de que Yamato había comenzado a jugar desde ese preciso instante, lo había visto esconder la trampa bajo las hojas con claridad, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un destello de competitividad brillara en sus ojos. Cruzó los brazos.

—Muy bien, ¿qué hay que hacer? —Taka había erguido aún más la espalda, hablaba con confianza, ya le había ganado a Takeru anteriormente y lo volvería a hacer, podía salirse de esta usando su propio juego.

El castaño abrió la caja de roja y sacó uno de los paquetes que había en el interior. Rasgo la envoltura metálica y sacó una de las varitas de galleta cubiertas con chocolate. Colocó uno de los extremos entre sus labios.

—El que se aleje primero, pierde —dijo Yamato con una sonrisa premeditadamente maliciosa y el dulce aún en su boca. Tomó el rostro de Taka entre sus manos, para lograr que se acercara y hacerlo morder el otro extremo de la golosina.

Entonces, Takeru mordió su parte del pocky, haciéndolo más pequeño y por ende, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

Taka se había descolocado un poco, cerró los ojos apenas unos segundos. Bien, Takeru quería jugar, iba a jugar. Repitió el movimiento tal y como había visto a Yamato hacerlo, lo miraba a los ojos, no había nada que no fuera un reto en ellos.

Takeru rió para sus adentros, arrancando otra mordida del chocolate, se estaba divirtiendo, y bastante, mirando a Taka retarle, sólo así le parecía interesante la idea de un enfrentamiento.

El peliblanco jugó su turno, dando un pequeño paso hacia delante para darle a entender a Takeru que no se iba a dejar vencer con facilidad.

Yamato inclinó su cabeza hacía la derecha, para tomar la última parte que podía reclamar del dulce, sus labios rozaron los de Taka. El castaño cerró los ojos, desde antes de empezar sabía que ese era el punto sin retorno, ya estaba ahí, qué caso tendría echarse para atrás ahora. No estaba seguro de si ese era el momento en que su voluntad terminaba, o si era en el que comenzaba.

Taka abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la mano izquierda de Yamato sosteniéndole firmemente de la nuca y el cálido contacto de sus labios. Quizás simplemente debió haber aceptado los chocolates. Ya tenía bastantes de todas formas.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió gracias a la lengua de Takeru arrastrándose sobre su boca, pidiendo permiso. En ese momento Taka se dio cuenta de que para Takeru, el juego ya había acabado, y poco o nada le importaba saber quién era el ganador.

Taka entreabrió los labios, dejando pasar a Yamato, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. El castaño profundizó el beso tomándose la aprobación de muy buena gana, no había dudas ni titubeos, todo seguía un ritmo fluido y delicado, como si eso fuera justo lo que tenía que pasar.

Takeru abrazó a al receptor, juntando sus cuerpos lo más que fue capaz de hacerlo, Taka pasó una mano por su cabello castaño. Podía sentir el corazón de Yamato latiendo junto al suyo. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Takeru terminó el beso con una sonrisa y juntó sus frentes, mirando a los ojos al peliblanco, se habían suavizado, habían dejado la competitividad olvidada y adquirido una expresión mucho más dulce. La sonrisa de Yamato creció.

—¿Sabes? —dijo por fin el castaño después de pasar unos momentos en silencio —, podríamos, acabar con la caja entre los dos, de la misma forma.

Taka lo abrazó.

—Sí, deberíamos.

* * *

THE END!

Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya sacado muchas caries (?) ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
